


Crocheted Cape

by Dreamin_doin



Series: Leaving the Shadow of the Bat [7]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crochet, Darcy is Bruce Wayne's Sister, Gen, dlaf2018, short and sweet, teen darcy, wardrobe mishaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 14:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14239005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin_doin/pseuds/Dreamin_doin
Summary: There's a mishap in the wash, and Darcy tries to fix it.





	Crocheted Cape

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Darcy Lewis April Fool's Challenge.

“So Darcy, what was it like growing up a superhero for a brother?” Tony asked. It was a Wednesday night, Family Dinner Night, as the Avengers liked to call it. They didn’t get to have it every week but they tried to as a team bonding exercise. Recently Steve had been inviting Darcy along too. She had avoided the first few invitations, feeling that living in the same space as the heroes didn’t mean she was welcome to their space. But Natasha had sought her out, explaining that Steve was feeling rejected and Darcy changed her tune.

“Well…I was sixteen when I found out. It explained more than it didn’t to be honest. Though there was this one time. I was doing some laundry, some big clunky blankets, and his cape—his _one_ cape—had been left in the machine. And since it was black, and I didn’t bother looking in the machine before, I didn’t know it was there. Needless to say when it came out with the wash it was…not how it was supposed to be.

“I panicked. I had only known Bruce’s secret for a little while, and I didn’t want him to be mad. I hid his cape and—having just learned crochet—decided that I could definitely fix it. I made him a new cape after a frantic day’s worth of work and I thought it looked pretty good honestly. Especially since I had only been crocheting for about a year at that point. There were only a few lumps. So anyways, I snuck it back to the rest of his uniform and booked it out of there. It didn’t take him long to figure out what had happened. I got a very irate phone call that night. Apparently the cape didn’t work so well when he jumped from tall buildings. Or tried to strike terror into the hearts of bad guys. He was so mad that he made about fifty different capes, saying that I couldn’t possibly ruin that many of them. To this day I believe he still has about thirty. That is the Bruce Wayne non-superhero in real life saga. The man is a drama-nerd.”

When the supers don’t believe her, she has Bruce send her a picture of his batman closet in his bat-cave that is in fact filled with capes. He also sends a text saying that Darcy is a menace around other people’s laundry and shouldn’t be trusted to do any besides her own.

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you courtesy of my sister and her lack of knowledge of superheroes. She literally threw words at me that were vaguely related to superheroes. She told me I should channel other reasons why Edna Mode says "No Capes" and that Bruce Wayne would probably have 50 Gucci capes. I didn't get the Gucci part in but I got in the other part.


End file.
